


Sepia

by MarisMartis



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Childhood abuse/trauma, Drabble, Drusselstein flashbacks are always somewhat sepia toned, Gen, or at the very least faded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisMartis/pseuds/MarisMartis
Summary: Heinz's world hasn't been very colourful.





	Sepia

He lived his life in sepia tones.

Colour washed out in all but the clothes he was forced to wear- in the clothes he donned as a gnome, in the dresses made for the little sister that never was, bright and mocking in their clarity within a faded photograph of a yellowed world.

The rain made no difference in the world around him, only adding a bitter softness to the lack of life. The magic was lost long ago, and all that remained was the dull remnants of what once was, mocking him- as the people around him sang of light, of colours he could never dream of. Of colours he only ever remembered on clothing meant to hold him down, hold him back, isolate and outcast him.

He couldn’t understand what they praised. Why the sunset inspired awe, why the northern lights were breathtaking, why the ocean was so magnificent- what, what, what did they possibly see in the world that he couldn’t?

Why couldn’t he see what they saw?

He lived his life in sepia tones.

**Author's Note:**

> And then he saw teal.


End file.
